The Getaway Careese Shot 18 Part II
by GingerRoseLee
Summary: A longer continuation, of sorts, of T-rated Careese Shot No 18. If you have not read that one, you can do so before this, or dive right in here! John and Joss leave the babies for some much-needed Mommy and Daddy time.


**A/N: John and Joss, with their busy lives juggling family and career, make time for one another away from the kids. For part I of this story, check the regular Careese shots collection—and enjoy! Super smut alert!**

 ****None of the characters therein are of my own creation. Pardon the typos.**

Shot No 18: The Getaway (part II—rated M)

"So that went well. Thought we'd never get outta there," John said, as he and Joss, after having pulled out of Corinne's driveway but several minutes before, cruised through the New York City traffic towards Croton-on-Hudson, the site of the hotel and awards gala. All who were to attend would be staying at one of two nearby resorts in the tourist locale just outside the city, which offered perfect opportunities to partake in the local history, attractions, shopping, and other pursuits of the area if attendees so desired during the gala/conference.

Joss smiled and nodded her head before resting it on her fingers against the passenger window.

"Mm, well, our little man loves when Daddy reads him 'Bunny Bear.' I'm just so thankful for Mom in being able to handle the babies for us. So important. Aaron knows better than to get on her grumpy grandma side. I just wish it were possible for her to be there with us. But with the children-"

John chuckled. "This is supposed to be a private weekend for the two of us as much as anything, Joss. Kinda weird if your mother came along for that, don't you think?"

Joss sighed. "I know. It's just that this kind of thing doesn't happen to me everyday. Me, being recognized for my contributions to the legal field. And all so soon after really practicing. She'd be so proud, John."

He reached over to stroke her cheek.

"She already is proud of you, Joss. Besides, New York Five Magazine will be broadcasting, so there's a chance she'll be able to catch it. I just hope my second little talk with Aaron before we left helped some," John said. "I don't enjoy having to be stern with him, but he needs that sometimes. Daddy's not always the one for tests."

Indeed, John had to sit with and cuddle his little boy yet again once they had unpacked themselves from Joss' vehicle and got inside Corinne's house. While Cedillia was content to get busy crawling on the carpet, Aaron, who had been good during the ride over, had a hard time crossing the threshold into his grandmother's living room. John again was forced to pick him up, bring him inside to kicks and cries, and took him upstairs to the made up nursery for yet another calm down on Daddy's lap before he and Joss were able to get on the road. It was a little less tense, however, than the chicken and rice on the floor at home:

" _Dahdee, me and baby Ceedee go wi' yooooooooou!"_

" _Son, you can't go with me this time. It's just Mommy and me. But don't you worry. We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"_

" _Whyyyy?"_

" _Because, son. Mommy and Daddy are going somewhere for grown ups. You won't have any fun. But you **will** have so much fun with Grandma, you won't miss us. And I need you to take care of CeeCee. Can you do that? Are you my big little guy?"_

" _Yah. But we go in Mahmee's car, too!"_

" _Not this time. But we will next time. You stay with Grandma and CeeCee and Taylor. When we get back, we'll have ice cream, all of us, and then we'll go for a ride on the swings in the park. Sound good?"_

" _Noooo! Noooo!"_

" _Aaron,it's okay. It's just like when Daddy goes to work, on the airplane, or Mommy goes to work in the car. We always come back, don't we?"_

" _Uh huh."_

" _Well, we'll come back this time, too. As soon as we can. And yes, you do love ice cream, you little squirt."_

" _But—but...no!"_

" _Oh, well I guess I get to eat all of yours and mine. More for Daddy!"_

" _Nooooo!"_

" _So, you want ice cream after all?"_

" _Yeeah. Ice cweam ess yumm-eee, Dahdee."_

" _Okay! Ice cream it is. Good. Very good. Hey. Hey, listen. I love you, Aaron. No more sad-sads, okay? Daddy loves you so much. My sweet kiddo."_

" _'Kay. I wuv you. Squeezee hug, Dahdee?"_

" _You bet, sport. Come here."_

" _Dahdee?"_

" _Yes, son?"_

" _'Me staw-ree? Bun-bee Be-ah..."_

A dutiful dad, John rummaged through Aaron's backpack for his favorite storybook, "Bunny Bear and the Magic Trees" and got down to reading, twice, before Aaron was able to settle in with Grandma. The talk—and story—seemed to finally do the trick.

She grinned and slowly closed her eyes, "Stubborn. Just like you. But you'll hear no complaint out of me. You're his father. Oh, how he can be when one of us leaves overnight! Sometimes, no big deal. Other times-"

"-other times, it's like being in Tikrit all over again, without the roadside bombs," John finished for her. "Do you remember what happened last time, when I was on assignment in Paris?"

"He wouldn't go to sleep until he face timed with you three times, and you had to tell him to go night-night a million more times. Little bad butt."

John laughed. "The singing seemed to do the trick, if I do say so.. Time difference wasn't so much fun. Not to mention the recon drills the next day, on a few hours sleep. But if I put the field agents through the paces, I have to be willing to put myself through them, too."

"You're good, sweetie. Definitely did the job. Best daddy in the world."

"Meanwhile, our princess can sleep anywhere, anytime. She's amazing," John said, his eyes darting from the highway traffic to Joss and back to the traffic again. Joss smiled, her eyes still closed, relaxed against coolness of the Escalade arm rest.

"She's our reward for putting up with Aaron's toddlerhood. But it won't be long before she's doing it, too. I hope Taylor is keeping them entertained. I told him no video games unless he shows his brother how to play, too. And no cell phone. He and Destiny should be sick of each other by now."

"Not a chance," John remarked. "I definitely think they're serious."

Joss raised her head. "Ah, so now you're an expert on teen love, is it, John?"

John nodded his head and shrugged as he looked through the rearview. The cars ahead of him splayed out in a glorious rank and file. "Well, I pick up on things."

"Like?"

"Like, the way they look at each other."

"Uh huh."

"What, you don't see it, Detective?" he asked, evoking his old name for her. "That surprises me."

"Well, you know, a mom can get busy during the course of a week," she replied. "What other things?"

The tone of the conversation changed just a bead. But as John drove, the two of them were heading towards a corner of their own, one that had little to do with their son and his girlfriend.

He glanced away from the road just for a second to see her there. She had her hair pinned, whisps of inky black strands gently flying about her face in the breeze of the air conditioner. Her skin was mocha moist in the sleeveless tank, the small muscles of her upper arms and shoulders at rest, relaxed. Her lips were coated in the lightest strokes of nude lip balm, giving them a ripeness that had his mind screaming for a taste. She wore minimal makeup otherwise, the only hint other than the balm being a touch of moisturizer and mascara. Her hooped earrings, small rings of silver, swung ever so slightly against her creamy neck.

He preferred her this way, her near natural face and all natural body. She was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. And he hadn't been able to show her just how gorgeous he believed her to be for far too long. Three months. Nearly four. And that was just a date night that they paid Taylor to keep the kids for a few hours while they grabbed pizza and a movie together. If he were to admit it out loud, one night of good, hot sex, let alone three, had been even longer still.

The outside world encroached on their lives more and more as their children grew, and the demands of that world still beckoned. It hadn't gotten to the point where they never saw each other—but there were weeks away here, overnights there, long hours at the office, passports, foreign travel, even the occasional war zone. They juggled parenting and running it all together; having one another's back in keeping the household running as smoothly as possible, just as they did in their days in saving lives on the streets of New York. But days quickly turned into weeks, weeks into months. It would fly away from them in a blur if they didn't take it upon themselves to slow down and reconnect, as husband and wife, as man and woman.

"Well," John replied, his voice gone one note lower and quieter, "the way he talks about her. Like she's the only one for him, forever. Things like that."

"Huh, 'forever' is a long time for Taylor, John. He's only seventeen."

"No rhyme or reason to love, Counselor. I know for a fact you that shouldn't be in love with me. But you are. And I'm the luckiest man on earth."

She sat up slightly, reached over and began to teasingly rub his bare forearm. Her touch was immediately electrifying, and he grunted softly at the feel of her fingertips on his skin.

She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks. "Am I, now? In love with you?"

He turned to glance at her, a glint of affectionate mischieviousness in his eye. "Yes, you are in love with me. And you always will be."

"You know me so well, John. Damn."

"Mm hmm. I do. Every delectable inch of you."

"Interesting. Well, in that case, why do you still think that you don't deserve me, baby?" she asked softly, pensively.

He blinked deliberately before taking his eyes off the road to fix them on her for a brief but substantial second. He smiled faintly, the unspoken 'you got me' apparent in that smile.

" You know why, Joss."

Indeed, she did. It had been a long time since he'd had the luck to find someone so special. Someone that he'd die for a million times over if it meant she'd be safe. And then, she was taken away from him. He'd been skittish about trusting that luck hitting him a second time. That Joss, such an amazing lady, could be his. With him and for him, for the rest of their lives. And with his past in the military, all the pain he'd caused for flag and country, it was too much to forgive. But she'd never judged him. Even when she was chasing him in compliance with her oath as a police officer.

He'd fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her.

Clearing his throat, he laughed. "I still have to pinch myself sometimes, you know."

Joss regarded him then with all the love she felt in her heart at that moment. Though he was driving, she didn't care. Unhooking her seatbelt, she reached over, put her arms around his neck and soundly kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes for a split second so as to stay with the road, but leaned in to absorb it all, every bit.

"So what, are you gonna laugh at me now, Counselor?" he said softly, as he noticed her silence while aroused by her attention.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Reese." She softly kissed his cheek again. It smelled faintly of aftershave.

"Put your sealtbelt back on, honey," he said.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

He glanced at her. "Honey, I'm a good driver, but I can't say as much about these other guys out here. Put your seatbelt back on."

"Uh-uh," she replied, kissing him again. "Besides, it looks as if we've just hit a bump in the road."

They had. The smooth coast of the interstate traffic had suddenly hit a standstill. A trip to Croton-on-Hudson, which was only an hour outside Brooklyn, might now make for an indefinite journey.

"Oh, this isn't good," John said with a shrug. "The GPS link says bad accident about eight miles on."

"We're still okay, John. I'm sure we'll make it."

But after several minutes of slow crawl, Joss, still unbuckled from her belt, slipped out of her sandals and found the seat button underneath the passenger arm rest. The large front seat gently slid back, allowing her to recline and relax. With a soft moan, Joss rested her head on the seat and stretched her body in a way most likely to get her husband's attention.

His eyes remained on the road, the slow crawl continuing. However, he was fully aware that Joss' body was prone and vulnerable, and that she was beautiful. So very, very beautiful.

"Neat trick," he said.

"It ought to be. Cost enough."

The slow crawl continued. A few miles per hour every couple minutes or so. At that rate, they'd make it in time, but the plan they'd had to take advantage of the bed beforehand in their luxurious suite would probably have to wait. He didn't like that possibility one bit. His dick had been on low-drive erection all week in anticipation of having his hot wife all to himself for a few days, his fantasies on slow burn. As they began to make the journey, the intensity rose ever more; now that they were almost there, and she had taken the opportunity to lie herself down in front of him so suggestively, the arousal was damn near all he could feel.

Still, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hardly a time for a nap, Counselor," he said softly, the slow crawl affording him more than a few seconds to regard her position.

"Who said anything about a nap, Mr. Reese?" she answered back, her body now making moves like a sleepy kitten just noticing the imaginary ball of yarn above her head.

John's attention returned to the road, and he was able to, after two minutes, drive another two miles per hour. Then, after another minute, another two miles. They would sit for another four minutes. But Joss, lying on her back, was just too much of a distraction for John, and he struggled to maintain a visual presence with the road as it was.

The temptation won out. His right hand slowly slipped downwards to her thigh. The butter soft jeans with the slight tears in the knee were like silken threads to his touch. He rubbed his fill of her thigh, but he didn't stop there. His hand and fingers then went to explore her knee, rubbing full, hypnotic circles that caused her to sigh and giggle before pursing her knees together in response. She could hear him breathe, feel his hand get ever bolder as he gently pulled her left leg up into his lap. The move prompted her to slide down lower in the seat so as not to cramp up, but her Escalade's interior was more than enough to accommodate.

With his eyes still on the road and his left hand on the wheel, John found her dainty foot, the toe nails painted white like her fingernails were. Lifting it, he planted a deep kiss at her inner ankle before lowering it into his lap to run his hand from her calf to her shin, back up to her knee. Soon, he found the back of her leg and thigh, before allowing his hand to trail further up towards her ass. Joss purred with the sensation.

"Hey," he said, finding her eyes on him in the passenger seat. Her expression was one of contentment and arousal, and damn if it didn't raise his own levels to threat status. The traffic continued to crawl at a near standstill.

The interior of the Escalade was cocoon like in its intimacy, including the tinted windows that adorned the vehicle. In his line of work, tinted windows could be a risk, in that it was not always possible to know if a shooter existed behind those dark screens, or what exactly what kind of fire power that shooter had.

But right then, he was happier than a clam in sand that those windows were tinted. Because he needed a taste of her. At that moment. And he was determined to have it. The hotel suite be damned.

Joss stretched again slightly in her seat. She had never been able to test out the reclining feature of her vehicle; usually, at least one of her children's car seats made that impossible. But the thought had just come to her to do so then. And with her tiny body, it was more comfortable than expected.

She gasped, but without giggles when she felt her jeans button being unfastened at her belly button, and arched her back just so as she also felt her zipper being slowly pulled down. A set of warm fingers trailed on her skin before the palm joined in for a more thorough exploration of her belly and waist. Her lips parted and a quiet moan sounded. Her tongue slipped out to wet her seductive orifice, and at that point, she heard the sound of yet another seatbelt being unbuckled, before both hands found her belly and midriff, just below the bra line.

"Uuuummmm," she heard him utter before soft lips pressed against her belly button. Reaching down, she felt the unmoussed salt-and-pepper hair, running her fingers through it as he continued to plant soft kisses on her skin. Soon, his tongue joined, leaving trails of wet heat where his lips had been. She let out a silent moan that sounded as if she'd just quenched the hardest thirst, and the sound of it sent John's senses reeling.

The honk of a few horns brought him back to reality, however. The traffic. He sat up to see where they were. While it had indeed moved, it hadn't been by much. All the same, it was enough to remind him of the reality of their situation. That, however, did nothing to diminish the throbbing ache in his own khakis.

"Lady, you're gonna kill me. Or get us both killed," he muttered thickly before sitting up in his seat. Obliging the other honking drivers behind him, John moved up further as the gap in traffic, while small, was bigger than it had been.

"Are they honking at you?" she asked, her own voice thick with arousal.

"Yes. What the hell were you thinking, Joss?"

"Huuhmm, that I wanted to test out my reclining seats. Is that a problem?"

John laughed "Not really. I like the way you think. In fact, I absolutely...love the way you think. But you've always been dangerous, haven't you?"

"I resent that, Mr. Reese," she murmured.

Still, they were stuck, and as the dashboard GPS read, their early start was rapidly not leaving them as much leeway as they had banked for themselves after all.

 _Damn,_ he thought. There wouldn't be enough time to make love before the banquet at this rate.

But it appeared as if Joss understood as much. And that suited her just fine. Because she continued to stir in the feeling of love. Making no moves to sit up herself, she instead slid her own fingers down the unzipped front of her jeans. As she moved deeper, her sighs grew louder.

John choked back on the heaviness in his throat. "Baby...what...what are you doing?"

"Mmmnnmm," she replied, almost as if not hearing him. "Mmmmnnmm, John..."

"Sweetie, don't..." he muttered helplessly. Was he actually telling her to stop? That was the last thing in this world he wanted. But they were only just stuck in traffic. And Croton-on-Hudson wasn't _that_ far, even if they were behind schedule.

"I can't help it," she said breathlessly. "It's been so long, for both of us. You feel it too."

"Of course, I do," he said tenderly, reaching over to stroke her hair. "You're driving me crazy, girl. But...God..."

He stopped his faint hearted protest to see his wife arch her body up as her fingers moved closer, closer, ever closer to her pleasure spot. He knew she'd hit paydirt, as he knew just how to touch her there, how to taste her, in order for her body to arch and jerk that way.

"Joss..."

"Mmm hmm?"

"What can I do, honey?"

"You...you have to drive...mmmm..."

"To hell with driving," he said in a rush of breath.

She managed to let out a smile and a soft giggle, but nothing would stop the building heat in her lower body, and that giggle soon turned to an open mouthed, silent gasp. Then another. And another. Her fingers moved more forcefully inside her jeans. Her hips moved upward as her legs winded and lifted from the leather seat. The leather grunted beneath her body.

"Ohhhhhmmm...ohhhh..." she moaned.

"Joss," John muttered, his desire choking her name back.

Joss gasped again, the short shallow breaths letting him know that she was at the beginning of her climax. The soft wail let him know that the force had fully hit her.

"Ah! Aaaaaaah! Ohhhhh, yesssss...oohhh..."

"Joss," he repeated, barely able to speak, the muscles in his throat so tight with need it was difficult to breathe.

"So good...so good..." she moaned while riding the last of the sensation before settling into her seat.

The car horns honked once more behind John. The traffic had moved considerably more on track at that point, a normal flow.

It didn't matter though. His sexual autopilot took over at that moment. Foot to the gas, screeching tires, John overtook two other vehicles and veered off the intersection towards their intended destination, instead taking a turn off the interstate about two exits sooner than needed.

"Traffic...okay now?" she asked, still coming down from her high of seconds before.

"Umm hmm," he murmured, only half hearing her, his mind focused on a destination of a different kind to Croton-on-Hudson.

Within ten minutes, they had arrived. But to where was the question. With a jerk on the brake, the Escalade stopped.

Joss sat up slightly, her hair a mess about her head, a lock touching her eyelash ever so lightly.

"John?"

"Mmm, c'mere," he grunted. Before she knew what had hit her, John had used both the power button in order to push up her seat to manouver her to the much roomier back of the vehicle. There, they could both avail themselves of one another much more effectively. Quickly divesting himself of his navy polo shirt, his searing green eyes never took themselves off her face. Next came the tinkle of a belt buckle. Then, the khakis came down.

"C'mere," he repeated again in a whisper. He smiled at her once before pouncing fully, commitedly on top of her, Joss' lips open to his, her sigh caught in his throat. His arousal was red hot, and it pulsed impatiently against her body. Still sensitive to her own arousal, she parted her lips seductively, and made space for him to join his body with hers. He slid over her like a cobra, his shoulders broad, his arms strong.

The leather creaked and grunted ever more so with their combined weight. They were soon frantic for one another, John leaving kisses across her lips, her face, dropping a trail down her neck, while she allowed her hands to have free reign over his back and through his salt-and-pepper strands.

"Mmm, no fair," he murmured breathlessly against the top of her exposed bra.

"What?"

"You still have your clothes on, Counselor."

"Where are we, John?"

"A place where I don't have to wait anymore to have my wife."

That place was a park-n-ride lot not far from a strip mall, secluded from prying eyes and ticket-happy state troopers. If she didn't know and love her husband, she'd be worried that he knew where such a place was.

But John had thought of everything. Even if he hadn't.

"Take off my clothes, John."

His eyes gleamed in the visible light as he bent down as best he could, given the confines of their vehicle. She could hear the further slide of her zipper, now that the ignition was off, and just as quickly, the button front was unfastened. With two eager hands, John yanked off her thong and jeans. When she was naked, he bent down in front of her as best as the floor boards would allow, and parted her thighs, as if he were opening a long-gone treasure box. His hands and fingers stroked and caressed her legs, thighs, belly, and breasts, up, down, and around, the soft skin warm to his touch. He splayed his hands against her body, the contrasts of light and dark never more stirring to him than at that moment. He only spread her slightly at first, just to see what he hadn't seen in those four months; but soon, he went full throttle, her womanhood splayed wide for his eyes only.

"Jesus, God, you're beautiful," he said, his voice deep with lust, his breathing audible and just a notch below labored.

"Are you sure no one can see us here?"

"You're worried about that now?" he grinned.

"Hmmm, you have a point."

"Oh, I got more than that, Counselor. Much, much more."

With her spread out to him, her glistening womanhood wet and warm, he licked his lips to moisten them. No longer able to deny himself, he slowly tipped his tongue right above the bud of her clit, a gentle pressing pressure once, twice, three times enough to make a small moan escape from Joss' mouth. He loved that sound. He loved it so much he wanted to hear it again. So he darted his tongue again and again until her body rose toward his lips and tongue as a flower might towards the sun. Joss reached above her seat to find a hold on it. She gasped deep in her throat, almost grunting, when John went deep into her, his tongue, teeth and lips soon providing a triple onslaught which turned that grunt into helpless whimpers. The more he moved his mouth in that fashion, the more frantic and uncontrolled she got, and he knew, just as he always knew, that her second climax was close. So very close.

"Oh! Oh, baby...ohhhh...oh, damn, John..." She reached up to gather and bunch her breasts, intermingled with his fingers, the nipples in their sensitivity giving more ammunition to her aroused body, as her husband, her lover, her partner in all the things that she held beyond sacred continued his sweet torment.

The sweat began to bud on John's forehead and the back of his neck, but he continued to love her in that special way. He wouldn't stop until the rapturous release happened again. If he could spend the rest of his life eating her pussy, he would gladly. She was delicious. And she belonged to him. Belonged with him. Forever.

That release soon came. Joss sucked in a breath and he body tensed up before she lowered her hips in the undulation of orgasm. Her gasps and swear words were so erotic, so damned sensual, that John could no longer hold back his own need for release.

Leaning back to stroke his near-painfully swollen dick, he stared at her as she stared at him. Neither said a word. John's face told the story of a man so deeply in love with his wife that it startled her for a split second before he leaned over once more to spread her ever wider, one set of fingers splaying her dark and pink lips open, so as to see her treasure, her vagina ready for him, needing him.

"Gorgeous, gorgeous pussy," he whispered.

"You like it," she replied.

"I love it. So wonderful. And it's been too damn long since I've been able to feel it, honey. Far too long."

"I know, baby. It has."

"I need that, Joss. I need you."

He reached up to kiss her, full and sure, her taste on his lips, and as he slid his tongue into her mouth, pressed the tip of his dick inside her. The two organs moved simultaneously. As his tongue got deeper, his dick got deeper, until he was all the way inside her. And at that moment, he closed his eyes and let out a small groan, before dipping his head and settling himself even further on her belly.

It was too potent. There was no taking his time, or sweet-nothing foreplay. He was beyond his control, and his lower body found home, found the rhythm his body craved, and her body loved. The pleasure-pain of his thrusting had her near screaming, and as he continued his pace, Joss dug her fingers into his back, the sheen of sweat making him hot all over. She lifted her legs and spread them just a touch wider, which gave John a direct hit on her clit, which caused ever more whimpers, words of love, and gasps to escape her. Soon, they were both loud with lusty words and noises. John himself, broken voiced and near-breathless, pronounced his love mantra style in her ear, as did she. The aroma of desire filling their nostrils, pushing them ever closer to the brink of complete surrender.

"I love you...I...I love you, too, baby...oh, I love...ohhhh, my love, John..."

"Say it again. Say you love me. And say my name..say it..."

"John, I love you...I love you, baby...aaaah...I love you, John..."

"Ah, my girl! Arrraaaaagghh...aaaaaaaahhhhh..fuck..." John pounded his orgasm into her body, his grunts and growls filling every corner of the Escalade.

"Oh, John...hold me...don't let go.." she breathed.

"Never," he responded in her ear. Her strong man was willing and ready to anything she'd asked. The man who took on bad guys all over the world, who could use his hands to kill as easily as one would swat at a fly was helpless in the face of his wife's desire. A desire for him, and him alone. He was safe with her. He could trust her with his heart, his lust, without question. She was his. And even after all this time, that mattered above all else.

"Damn," he muttered on a grin as he pulled out of her body and lie next to her on the seat that his daughter's car seat usually faced while they rode around town.

"That was...that was..." she struggled for the right word. 'Epic' seemed far too tame.

"Long the hell overdue, babe," he finished for her, chuckling, his eyes still wild and wet from their loving. He rolled his body over and nodded his forehead to hers, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes to bask in her closeness. A calm came over them both, and while they hadn't exactly tired themselves out, each was content just to stay there as they were, enfolded in love and commitment. For several seconds, all they did was breathe together.

"Oh yes, it was," she finally replied. "But you know, I don't think we'll be able to put our kids back here again, after, well, you know. What just happened."

"I won't tell if you won't, Joss. Soldier's honor."

They clasped hands, their wedding bands softly colliding with one another, and kissed until they caught track of the time, and realized that their little detour might cost them a timely arrival at the gala.

"Back to the real world, Counselor. Here," he said, handing her the discarded bra and thong on the floor. "It'll be a much more comfy ride over fully dressed."

"You just better make sure none of my old colleagues on the NYSP catch us, John."

John winked. "Not to worry, baby. Not to worry." The Machine had owed him a little favor. This was it. He never asked for much.

##

When they had arrived at the hotel and checked in, John was back in love mode once more, and the hot, msterfully executed blow job he got in the shower more than made up for Joss' insistance that they not skip the gala they'd come all that way and paid for. Once John had gotten a gander of the cozy, intimate suite, with its sunken bath tub and canopy bed, he suddenly found himself desiring their first night in, doing what he'd done with his wife in their vehicle, but under much more conducive circumstances.

After his reward, they lathered off and dried, then dressed one another, the sleek gown fitting her curves perfectly. John got the pleasure of slowly zipping her up, his fingers lazily dragging across her back. He still wasn't satisfied, had to have more of her. She cautioned him with a grin.

"John.."

"What, lady?" he breathed on her shoulder before flicking his tongue behind her ear.

"After the gala, baby. We can have all night to play. Come on. Stop it. Just a little longer."

"Mmm, promise?" he purred on her shoulder before taking a playful nip of her skin before soothing it with the tip of his tongue.

"Umm hmm. Now, behave. And put your shirt on."

They continued to dress. Once John put on his tie, he in turn bedazzled in his dress suit with matching wingtips.

"My man," she said, giving him a most approving once over.

"Always," he said, his green eyes twinkling another wink.

##

At the start of the gala, Joss nursed a glass of champagne while doing the mingle and schoomze with the big wigs, while John made everyone think he was more her bodyguard than her husband. He had his reasons. Plenty of men, to whom she'd indeed introduced him as her husband, many in appearance with their own spouses, still seemed to think flirting, even playful flirting, with his wife was something he would allow. One stern look or possessive swipe of his hand across her waist was usually enough to let them know that Jocelyn Reese was taken. And she was his, specifically. The alpha male, often unleashed in the heat of his sexual desire for her, was alive—and licking his chops for any reason to put one of these jokers in their place.

During dinner and cocktails, and after an introduction by the State Attorney General, Joss gave the keynote speech. He was so proud of her. She was a fantastic lawyer, relaying much of the skills she'd picked up in both the military and in her work as the 8th Precinct's finest in her law career. An example to the community and her children. And an inspiration to him. Every single day.

And after she was presented with a plaque for exemplary public service to the New York legal community, all stood and applauded her. John's heart burst in joy. She was being recognized by her peers, now off the streets, and this was her moment to shine. It wasn't often that she had been singled out for something so esteemed. Of course, during her days on the force, there were comendations and promotions to consider—but moments like this were rare. It was on to the next perp, the next dead body in an alley. Here, she could be celebrated, could take time to celebrate her achievements.

No, he didn't deserve her love. But he was damn glad he had it. And he was perfectly happy to play second fiddle to her limelight.

"She's some lady," a male voice said behind him as the applause died down.

"Yes, she is," John replied. Upon turning, the voice made itself known. Donovan Cootes, a lawyer against whom Joss had gone up against a few times in the course of her career of late. He could be a ruthless shark—but Joss' 3-1 record in score with him let be known that she could handle the likes of him.

"Donovan Cootes," he said, extending a hand. Cootes was far from a coot. With his boyish face and blonde hair, he could have easily been mistaken for a teenager crashing the grown up party. But he belonged every bit as much as Joss did, and no boy was he in the legal trenches.

John had heard of Cootes a number of times at their family dinner table, whenever she'd had to go up against him, heard the need to be on her toes in order to win for her client.

He bristled at the man's handshake, but accepted it anyway.

"Cootes," he replied. 'I've heard a lot about you. John Reese."

"Nice to meet you, John. Have you now?" he laughed, the smarmy laugh of a lawyer other than Joss. "All good, I hope."

John regarded him with a smirk.

In response, Cootes raised his brows, but smiled. "Listen," he said, lowering his voice a note. "I know who you are, and I know what you used to do on the streets of the city. Took me a second to put it together, but when I did, I couldn't believe I didn't see it right off. To think that the good counselor hooked up with _The Man in the Suit_ himself. What a coup, hmm? John Reese. That's a solid name. It suits you. No pun intended."

John stiffened. As far as the world was concerned, _The Man in the Suit_ was dead. And though it was no threat to him whether or not people discovered that he wasn't dead, he didn't want that coming back to haunt Joss, after all her hard work.

"What exactly is it that I can do for you, Mr. Cootes?"

"Uh, I actually, I might be able to use your services, if that's okay. For a client of mine. Mixed up in some hardcore loansharking action, the bosses want his neck. Was thinking I might hit you up for some—reinforcements if things get heavy. For my client, of course."

"Of course," John repeated, looking straight ahead. "But as you've ascertained, I'm not necessarily in the line of work of catching threats on the street anymore."

"Oh yeah, sure. New York hasn't been the same without you. But I can see wanting to hang that all up, you know. Especially with something as fine as Jocelyn Reese to live for. Nice ring to it, by the way."

John slowly turned his head to look square at Cootes. The lawyer baked up just a step, now suddenly intimidated by the green eyes silently sizing him up.

He reached into the breast pocket of his suitcoat and pulled out his wallet.

"My card, Mr. Cootes," he said. "My associates will be in touch. If your client has a credible threat to contend with, they may be able to help you."

Cootes took the card. "Thanks, Mr. Reese. And congratulations."

"Thank you."

As proud of her as he was, the need to get Joss out of there and somewhere else had only intensified.

"Excuse me," he said to the cagey lawyer, and before Cootes could utter "of course," John made a beeline for his wife.

With a whisper to her ear, they made their way to the exit admidst the throngs of attendees, and off to a night—and weekend—of passion, champagne, and most importantly, no talk of shop. Not if John could help it.

##

They made grand use out of that sunken tub in their suite, the bubble bath and champagne just the ticket. They laughed, they tickled one another and laughed more; they washed one another; they kissed and fondled, rubbed and nuzzled, John's hair a slick mess of silver fox, Joss' pinned atop her head.

"The kids should be asleep now, you know," she said, sipping on her champagne.

"No kids, Counselor," he admonished, on a sip of the bubbly. "Tonight, your mom is handling the kids. They're fine. Just Mommy and Daddy. Remember? There's more chocolate. Have one. Chocolate. No kids."

"Okay," she pouted at him. "No talk of the kids. I promise."

He raised a toast. "Good. Now. Congratulations, Joss. My accomplished lawyer. My beautiful wife."

She smiled opposite him in the tub, nibbling on a dark chocolate raspberry mousse. "Ohh, thank you. So happy to have you in my life to share this with me. But hey, what were you doing talking to Donovan Cootes? He spreading rumors about me or something?"

John sighed, putting his champagne glass down to take one of Joss' feet into his hands. "He's in some kind of trouble and he needs protection. I gave him my card."

"Huh," she said. "Well, it wouldn't shock me if he's in over his head. A great lawyer, but too loud about himself and how great he is. Bound to catch up to him. We both know the players in New York who would love to have such a braggart on their payroll."

"And he'd better deliver, or else," John said, finishing her thought.

"Yep. Just be careful, John. No telling who these people are and if you've had to dry them out a little already. That wouldn't help."

"I have no intention of involving myself with your adversary, Joss. He has my card. Didn't tell him it lead to me. Though he seems to know who I am, from before."

She chuckled before playfully kicking water at him. "Hmm. Be careful."

"Ah, he'll get Lionel on the job. Maybe not what he wants, but beggars and choosers, you know."

"That's more like it. Sly one."

He regarded her with a smirk before pulling the towels off the stool.

"Come on, babe. Let's get out of this tub so I can show you just how sly I am."

##

"Shit, sweetheart...you are...you are my goddess, Jocelyn...my goddess...mmmmm...I love you so much..."

"A goddess, huh? I can take that. Wow, John...I think you topped yourself this time. I might not be able to walk straight tomorrow. Hoooo..."

"I can't have enough of you..."

"Ditto.."

Their loving had been even more intense in the bed than in the Escalade. Joss came three times under John's skillful loving, their positions never the same twice, and he managed to noisily expend himself at least once more before they both fell asleep in one another's arms, hot and sated. The canopy bed, with its frilly summer bedding provided comfort and magic, but not only that. It gave them a chance to have quiet, for the first time in many months. If it weren't the ringing of cell phones and crying children, it was the blast of gun fire or a bomb blast, there was so much going on in their lives that that the quiet spooked him for a brief time before he settled in and snuggled up to her in the darkness.

Sleep. A silent, blessed sleep. The suite in its darkness cocooned them. Joss soon hummed in her slumber; John smiled in his.

##

"Hey, sport! Get over here! Come see what Mommy and Daddy brought you!" John exclaimed as he stumbled through Corinne's door a few days later, his arms loaded with parcels and goodie bags from the Croton trip. Joss was out finishing up a phone call with a member of the local media, who had contacted her for a short interview after the awards gala. Because John saw right away that his little boy was looking out for them from the window, he figured he wouldn't have the kids wait any longer to see him.

Truth was, he missed his babies as much as they missed him.

"Dahdeeeeeeee!" Aaron cried in joy, his barefoot jumps and screams nearly outdone by Cedilla's, her little hands clapping in excitement before she crawled over to John to pull up by pulling on his navy blue trouser hem.

"Oh, boy did Daddy miss you guys," John said, while picking up both of his children for hugs and kisses. As Corinne passed by, he caught her with a kiss on the cheek as well.

"How were they, Corinne? How were my two sweethearts? Did you listen to Grandma, like I told you, Aaron? Was CeeCee my good girl? Hmm?"

Corinne laughed. "Oh, they were fine and dandy. Aaron even helped me load the dishwasher last night."

John, in mock surprise, turned to his son. "You did? Wow! Huh, now I know I can put you to work at home."

"Dahdee, I do pitchah wi' Gwamma," Aaron said. Indeed, he had been busy that morning doing art with Corinne, who had taken to introducing him to watercolors.

"He did a few paintings. They need to dry still, but you can take them if you want."

"No, let them dry. We'll get them next time. My son, the artist. Not a chip of your ole man's block, that's for sure. Never had time for such civilized pursuits."

"Where's Jocelyn? My daughter, the award winning lawyer? You two looked mighty fine on TV! Aaron wanted to climb in and go sit with you," Corinne said, laughing.

"Of course, he did. She's on the phone. She'll be in soon. But hey! Let's see what Mommy and Daddy brought you back from our trip!"

"Yaaaaa!" Aaron shouted in joy.

When Joss entered the house, she went in for her own hugs, taking baby CeeCee for squishees and kisses before doing the same to Aaron, and her very proud mother. Then, amidst talk of the banquet, they sat on the carpet and showed the kids some of their goodies. It was almost like Christmas, the souvenier toys, tee shirts, and other items quite substantial.

"Corinne, thank you again for everything you do for us," John said. "We needed this weekend, and you, like a trooper, came through again. So, Joss and I wanted to get you something extra special—because we honestly couldn't do this parenting thing without you."

Joss handed Corinne an envelope. Inside was a set of reservations for her very own spa weekend, to be taken whenever she wanted, at the very resort they'd gone to in Croton-on-Hudson. Two nights, sightseeing, pool, the works.

"Oh, you two! Really not necessary!"

"Yes, it is, Mom. This wasn't just about me and my award. Like John said, we really, really needed this time together, needed that privacy. And we had it, thanks to you. You know how hard it is for us to trust leaving our kids with others, especially for something like this. You always, always come through for us. We love you. And we want you to have a break, too."

"It's the very least we can do, Corinne. Please. Enjoy."

Corinne's eyes filled with tears, though she didn't want Aaron to see, sensitive tyke that he was. Turning her head until she got herself under control, she reached over to hug her daughter and son-in-law. Cedilla began to giggle.

"Well, I guess I can't refuse!"

"No, you can't," Joss said. "Just let them know when you want your weekend, and they'll have everthing ready. We're even including a car service, so you don't have to."

"Mahmee, we go hoom?" Aaron asked, climbing into the space on her lap.

"I think we can do that, baby. Let's get everyone packed. Mom, you need anything?"

"No. Go home and see Taylor. He's been missing you, too."

##

On the drive back to Brooklyn, the children soon fell asleep in their car seats, giving them just a little bit more of that quiet they had found in the hotel suite. After much lovemaking, late breakfasts, dinners, dancing, and poolside fun at the resort, they had indeed recharged and reconnected, as they had planned. They were more in love than ever, and the new plan was, if Corinne would agree, to have one of these getaways every couple months on the regular. Joss knew all too well that if intimacy, sexual connection, between two married people was starved for so long, things began to fall apart, no matter how much love there was. She wouldn't let that happen with John. Plus, she enjoyed sex with her husband far too much as it was, so she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him. Not for another spell of four months!

She smiled. He caught glimpse of that smile and quietly reached over to toss her hair back over her shoulder. There was a red light, then a traffic jam. Their children continued sleeping in the back.

He cleared his throat, clearly thinking the same as she was. "You know, Joss. This vehicle, a good purchase. Very...roomy. Versitile."

"Yes, very roomy. Just enough room for two sleeping little babies in their carseats on the way home."

"Of course, Counselor. Of course. Whatever else did you think I had in mind?"

"Hmm. The defense rests."

 **A/N: Okay, so this was absolutely not a shot, haha. Way too long. However, I started it as a continuation of the T-rated "Careese Shots," of course, in which Shot 18 is sort of the "first part" (if you haven't read that one, you can, before diving into this, but it may not be necessary). I wanted there to be smut for this story/chapter, but not just for smut's sake (nothing wrong with that, of course), so there's an entire wrap around here; taking us through the demands of parenthood, as well as the fact that John has a past which never really leaves him, even if he's found a modified way of staying in the vigilante business. I also wanted the banter, the convos between them, fun and sexy, but also undercut with gravity. John and Joss are one another's best friends, as well as partners in life, so I hope that comes through.**

 **And though I have never been in an Escalade, I have seen their interiors, and while the front seats aren't really conducive to what Joss got up to in one, I decided to use a bit of poetic license, right? They don't call it 'fan fiction' for nothing!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this one. As usual, real life keeps me away from writing a good bit of the time, but I try to stay in the loop as much as I can. There should be a "Missing Reese," "Co-Parenting," and maybe even a "Tension" chap (who knows?) before the end of 2018. Keep your eyes open, and happy week!**


End file.
